


Kidneys, Unfortunately, Are Kind of Necessary

by blindmasks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Chronic Illness, Depression, Dom/sub, Eating Disorders, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Phobia, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Polyamory, Punishment, Spanking, Subspace, past dub con/non con but only briefly mentioned, probably more things too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindmasks/pseuds/blindmasks
Summary: Trevor, Peter, and Kieran share a very happy relationship, but Trevor's illness, which has remained chronic but stable since he was a child, suddenly begins progressing rapidly. The good news is that it's treatable. The bad news is that Trevor is terrified of medical treatment.Modern day setting with alpha/beta/omega dynamics in the background. (Everyone is one of these orientations, but it's just kind of a another facet of life rather than a big deal). Please read warnings inside, (also listed in tags).





	1. Blood Transfusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I've been writing this original work for months and figured hey why not post it. 
> 
> This takes place in a modern day setting where alpha/beta/omega dynamics are the norm - also I'm ignoring the more problematic aspects of a/b/o stories. If you've read my other work Warrior then it's the same mix of hurt/comfort, medical phobias, and also bdsm - just this time in modern day and with new characters (also less trauma). Hopefully will also have a fairly developed plot with the progression of Trevor's illness. Also, this will have a lot of flashbacks/skip around in time a bit (there's like a central timeline but then I go backwards to previous in their relationship a bunch). 
> 
> Warnings:   
> Medical phobia, medical description, panic attacks and anxiety  
> Depression, not super explicit - that may change later, but as of right now it won't be a major theme.  
> Will have brief non-con/dub-con talk at some point but will not be described explicitly and it happened in the past. All sex in this work will be entirely consensual.   
> Eating disorder, anorexia 
> 
> There will be no character death! Trevor will get better. Happy ending in store :)

            “I’ll reschedule it,” Trevor said. He was sitting on their bed, arms crossed, looking at the floor, eyes darting up sporadically.

            “Trev,” Kieran said, “I need you to take these pills now.” He held out two white pills and a glass of water. Trevor didn’t even look up.

            “I’ll reschedule it for next week.”

            He was still in his pajamas, loose cotton pants and a T-shirt, brown hair ruffled, and his appointment was in an hour.

            “Trevor,” Kieran said, just a little harder this time, “You need to take these pills now.”

            Trevor turned his head to the side, still looking down. His grip tightened on his arms.

            “C’mon Trev, open up, it’ll make you feel better,” Peter said, sitting down on the bed next to him.

            “I’ll go next week,” Trevor said, his voice small.

            “Trevor, we’re going to get this done today,” Kieran said gently.

            Trevor shuddered and shook his head. “I’m gonna reschedule,” he said, his voice starting to stutter, “I’ll do it after my heat.”

            “Trev, your heat’s not gonna make a difference,” Peter said, “we’ll get it over with today and then it’ll be all done and you won’t have to worry about it. Just take the pills, alright? You’ll feel better afterwards.”

            “I don’t wanna go,” Trevor said. He looked up at Kieran, eyes pleading. “It’s gonna be awful.”

            “You’re going to be fine,” Kieran said. Peter started rubbing his back and Trevor trembled again. “You need to take your pills though,” Kieran said. He held them out.

            Trevor looked at them, and then a moment later finally reached out and took them. He swallowed them quickly and then held the glass tightly in his hands, looking nauseous.

            “There, you’ll feel better in no time,” Peter said. “Drink some more water, OK? It’ll make it easier.”

            Trevor finished the glass and then drank another full one as well before they left, to hopefully make it easier for the nurses to find a vein. He sat on the bed for another twenty minutes before they were finally able to coax him into getting dressed. Kieran packed a bag while Peter helped him. It took about a half hour for the anti-anxiety medication to start working, and after that Trevor was a little calmer. Kieran drove them to the hospital. When they got there Trevor wouldn’t get out of the car.

            “I can’t do it, I can’t do it today,” he said. He was hyperventilating. “Please, I wanna go home, I can’t.” Tears welled up in his eyes.

            “Hey, shh, it’s gonna be fine,” Peter said, “Just breathe for a minute Trev, OK?”

            “No, I can’t, I can’t, I wanna go home,” Trevor said, shaking his head.

            “Hey, look at me,” Kieran said, cupping the side of Trevor’s face gently. “Look at me. Breathe, Trev. It’s OK. You’re OK.” He leant over, and hugged him, and Trevor pressed his face against Kieran’s neck, and stayed there while Kieran rubbed his back, until his breathing had evened out again. “How about you take one more pill, and then we’ll go in,” Kieran said, pulling back.

            Peter grabbed the bag they packed and fished out the bottle of pills and the water bottle.

            “OK,” Trevor said quietly, and he took the pill. He still hesitated to get out of the car. “Can we wait a little longer?”

            “We’re already late, Trev,” Kieran said. “It’ll take a bit for them to set up anyway, OK? It’ll give that pill time to kick in.”

            “OK,” he said, nearly a whisper, and finally, reluctantly got out of the car. Kieran kept a hand against his back as they walked in, and Peter went ahead and sighed him in at the front. They sat down to wait.

            Trevor had his head in his hands, leaning down while Kieran rubbed his back. “Oh, I don’t wanna do this, it’s gonna be awful, it’s gonna be so bad,” he said, all in a rush. “I’m gonna be sick. I’m gonna throw up, I can’t do this.”

            “It’s gonna be fine,” Kieran said calmly. “We’ll be with you the whole time. It’ll be fine.”

            “I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I can’t do this.”

            “You’re going to be just fine,” Kieran said. “We’ll get this over with and afterwards you’ll start feeling better and we’ll go home and relax, alright? Unless you want your reward tonight.”

            “I’m gonna feel like shit afterwards,” Trevor said thickly. “It’s gonna be awful and I’m gonna feel horrible and this whole week is gonna be horrible and I’d rather just keep feeling sick than do this.”

            “You need it done,” Kieran said, “and I’m so proud of you for going. You’re going to be fine. We wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

            Peter came back and sat down on the other side of Trevor. “All signed in,” he said. “Shouldn’t be long.”

            Trevor made a noise of despair at that. Kieran just kept rubbing his back until Trevor’s name was called. They followed the nurse into the room. Trevor got partly undressed and he lay down on the hospital bed while the nurse started attaching some monitors. Trevor trembled. He looked with stark fear at Peter and Kieran.

            “It’s OK,” Kieran said. “Worst part will only last a moment.” He turned to the nurse. “Would it be alright if I got on the bed with him? It’ll help him stay still for it.”

            “Sure, as long as I can get at his arm,” she said.

            The second Kieran was on the bed Trevor was latching onto him, and Kieran held him close.

            “Shh, it’s OK,” he said, “you’ll be fine, it’s alright.”

            “I don’t wanna do this, I don’t want to, Kieran,” he said, more tears welling up in his eyes. He hid his face against Kieran’s chest.

            “Alright, sweetheart, let me just see your arm now,” the nurse said, taking his wrist for a moment to turn it before Trevor ripped it back, shaking his head hard against Kieran.

            “I can’t, I’m sorry – I’m sorry, I can’t,” he said.

            “It’s alright, Trev,” Kieran said, “just give the nurse your arm now. Come on, I’ve got you.”

            “No,” he said thickly, “no, please, I can’t.”

            “Peter,” Kieran said softly.

            Peter got up and moved over to the other side of the bed. He tapped Trevor’s arm before taking his wrist. “Just me, Trev,” he said. “Just gonna move you a little. It’s alright.”

            Trevor started shaking badly. “Just a bit of cold now,” the nurse said before swiping a wipe across the inside of his elbow.

            “Here, squeeze my hand,” Kieran said, taking Trevor’s free one. He squeezed down hard, eyes screwed shut.

            “Relax your arm,” Peter said, still holding Trevor’s wrist gently, other hand over his, rubbing gentle circles on the back of it.

            Trevor started crying. “Wait, wait,” he said, giving a short tug at his hand.

            “Shh, we’re gonna get it over with now, sweetheart,” Kieran said. “Stay nice and still. It’s OK.”

            Trevor let out a sob. He shook his head. When the nurse’s hand reappeared on his arm he gave a yelp and tugged on his arm again, but Peter held it firmly.

            “Shh, it’s OK,” Kieran said. “Look at me. It’s alright.”

            “Just a pinch now,” the nurse said, and she inserted the needle.

            Trevor cried out, jerked away, and then started sobbing earnestly. “Stop, stop, stop, please,” he cried.

            “All done,” the nurse said, quickly taping it in place. Trevor kept crying, and Peter grabbed the bag they’d brought, quickly pulling out a blanket. He used it to cover up Trevor’s arm where the IV was. “Just going to start the transfusion now,” the nurse said.

             “I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe,” Trevor said.

            “Shh, you’re OK,” Kieran said, “you just have to slow down, Trev. You’re breathing fine.”

            Trevor shook his head. “Can’t do this. I wannit out. Please – _please_ Kieran – Peter, _please_.”

            “You just made it through the worst part, Trev,” Peter said, “it’s alright, easy going from here.”

            “No, I wanna go home, I wannit out,” he cried. “I can feel it, I hate it, please.”

            “Shh, just take deep breaths,” Kieran said, “it’s alright. You’ll feel better in a little bit.”

            They had to stay for three hours for the blood transfusion. Thankfully Trevor fell asleep for a good portion of it, once he finally stopped crying and managed to calm down a little. The pills made him sleepy, and he dozed for a bit. When he woke up Peter showed him a string of funny videos he’d found, and they both tried to keep him distracted. When it was finally done and time to take the IV out Trevor got anxious again, but not nearly as bad as having it put in. He fell asleep on the car ride home, head on Peter’s shoulder in the backseat while Kieran drove.

 

 

 

            “That was awful and I never want to do it again ever,” Trevor said later that night, when the drugs had worn off.

            “Hopefully you won’t have to,” Kieran said. “Are you feeling any better from it?”

            “No, I feel awful,” Trevor said.

            “Well hopefully tomorrow you’ll start feeling the effects,” Kieran said.

            “Tomorrow I’ll start my heat,” Trevor said. “I’m gonna feel awful anyway.” Trevor shuddered. “What if I have to do that again? What if my blood levels come back bad again?”

            It was the second blood transfusion this year, and it was not a good sign that he had needed another. His blood levels had been getting worse for months, and they’d been changing his medications but it wasn’t keeping up.

            “We’ll talk to your psychiatrist about upping the anxiety medication,” Kieran said. Trevor wasn’t supposed to take more than three pills, but when it came to the phobias, they barely helped. If he had to start having blood transfusions regularly then they’d need to find something else.

            “I can’t do that again. That was awful, I can’t.”

            “Hopefully you won’t have to,” Kieran said, “but if you do you’ll get through it. It’ll be OK.”

            Trevor shuddered.

            “You got through it today,” Peter said.

            “You did such a good job,” Kieran said, petting through Trevor’s hair. They were on the couch, Trevor leaning against Kieran, curled up and Peter laying down with his head in Kieran’s lap and his feet over the end of the couch. “Do you want your reward now?”

            “No,” Trevor said, “I don’t want to move.”

            “OK, it can wait until tomorrow,” Kieran said.

 

 

 

 

            Trevor and Peter had met at work, when Peter was 22 and had only graduated a month earlier, stepping into the daunting role of junior analyst at his father’s investment banking firm and Trevor was an intern in the IT department, about to go into his senior year of college. By the end of the summer they were dating, and when Trevor graduated he got a job at the firm easily because of his prior internship, and he moved into Peter’s apartment. It was then, just shy of a year after they had met, about ten months since they started dating, when they met Kieran, at a BDSM club.

            They had been to a couple of other clubs, but they had never played publicly, and they hadn’t particularly liked the ones they’d went to. Trevor was an omega, and Peter was a beta, and too often alphas saw them, unmated, and were a bit too aggressive in their approach. Peter had to repeatedly tell a couple to fuck off on more than one occasion. They especially went after Trevor, and it made him uncomfortable. But Peter had heard of a different one, supposedly more high class and with a better atmosphere and Trevor agreed to try one more.

            They sat in the back, in a booth, but close to the bar where they would be easily spotted by a staff member if there were any problems. Peter sat with one arm around Trevor, watching the stage up front, where a female alpha was tying intricate knotwork over a male omega.

            “I’m bored,” Trevor said, looking around the place idly. He pushed his glass around the table, an orange soda. He’d recently turned 21, but he had a medical condition that affected his kidneys and liver, so he couldn’t drink alcohol.

            “You’d look so good in that rope,” Peter said, still watching the front.

            Trevor rolled his eyes. “You are not doing that to me. We’ve been sitting here for twenty minutes and she hasn’t even gotten to his arms yet.”

            “Patience,” Peter said.

            Trevor rolled his eyes again, looking around the room. There were a couple other displays, and there were more rooms – the place had a winding sort of set up. One woman was getting spanked on the left side, but Trevor had to crane his head to look, and anyway it was an alpha female who was doing the spanking. While he was attracted to both alphas and betas, he really found no appeal in women. Peter wasn’t as picky.

            Trevor’s eyes roamed around the room when they stopped suddenly on a man walking over to a seat. He had dirty blonde hair, just barely there stubble across his face, and sharp green eyes. He was gorgeous. And he was shirtless.

            Trevor stared. His jaw did not drop, but his mouth might have parted just the slightest bit.

            It took a few moments for Peter to realize he had stopped idly looking around and was now staring at someone. When he did he followed Trevor’s eyes, then smirked.

            “Finally found something you like?” Peter said.

            “Do you see him?”

            “Mmm, he’s hot,” Peter said, pulling his arm back to slide it down Trevor’s thigh instead. “Think he’s an alpha? Looks like an alpha.”

            He had the stockier build of an alpha, though he wasn’t huge, not like some were. He was tall too, and with his absent shirt it was easy to see the muscle definition.

            “You should go say hi,” Peter said.

            Trevor gave him an incredulous look.

            “What? You know, people do come to these places to hook up. It is a thing. You could go and say hi.”

            “You go then.”

            “Nope, wanna see you do it.”

            “I am not doing that.”

            “Come on, he probably likes omegas anyway. You two would look so hot together, wonder if you could get him to pop a knot.”

            Trevor swallowed. “Peter.”

            “Don’t worry, I’m not the jealous type,” Peter said, smiling, “and I like to watch.”

            Trevor knew. They’d discussed it. While triads weren’t exactly rare, and there were plenty of omega-beta and beta-alpha couples, alpha-omega and beta-beta pairs were still much more common. While Trevor wasn’t comfortable just sitting back as Peter and someone else hooked up, Peter had made it clear that if they came across an alpha who was only interested in omegas, he’d be happy to just watch.

            Peter’s hand had drifted over to Trevor’s crotch, palming lightly. “Wonder if he’d let me tie you up first. Maybe we could both just play with you for a while.”

            “Peter,” Trevor said, almost whining.

            “Teach you some patience that way,” Peter said, his lips ghosting over Trevor’s neck while his eyes stayed trained on the man. “Tease you until you cried. Till you begged for his knot.”

            Trevor let out a ragged breath. He was hard now, Peter still just lightly palming at him.

            Just then the man looked around, over to another display, and caught their eyes for a second. He looked away, but then his eyes flicked back, and while Trevor quickly averted his, Peter just kept looking, a slow smile growing on his face. When the man noticed, he started to smile as well.

            “ _Peter_ ,” Trevor said under his breath.

            “What?” he said, and the smile grew to a smirk as the man stood up.

            “Oh my God,” Trevor said, eyes going wide, darting between Peter and the man.

            “Hi,” Peter said, when the man had reached their table.

            “Hi, do you mind if I sit with you for a minute?” he said.

            “Not at all, go ahead,” Peter said smoothly. The man slid into the booth. It was rounded, facing the stage, and he slid into the side next to Trevor, who quickly shot Peter a panicked look, which he ignored.

            “Are you two new here?” the man asked, “Or do you just usually come on the weekends? I haven’t seen you here before.”

            “No this is the first time we’ve been here,” Peter said.

            “And how do you like it so far?” he asked easily.

            He spoke smoothly, but without the edge that Peter was putting into his voice, friendly. He sat a good several inches away from Trevor too, something that Peter didn’t miss. He alternated looking at Trevor and Peter, though he spoke more directly to Peter, as if sensing how Trevor was more nervous.

            “It’s nicer than the other places we’ve tried,” Peter said, “and I like the knotwork demonstration. Trevor here finds it a bit too tame though.”

            Trevor made a choking noise. “That is not what I said,” he said quickly, “I said it was boring, not that it was tame, it’s just – they’re just tying knots, how do you spend that long just tying knots.” He spoke in one flustered outburst.

            The man laughed lightly, “Yeah, it’s not the most fast-paced night tonight. You guys should come on a Friday. It gets pretty wild then, but it is a lot more crowded. And, I’m sorry, I’m Kieran.”

            “Peter,” Peter said, “and this is Trevor, but I already said that.”

            “It’s nice to meet you,” he said, “so, are you two playing tonight, or just watching?”

            “Just watching tonight,” Peter said, “maybe next time though.” He shot a grin at Trevor who just gave him a doubtful look.

            “That’s probably a good idea,” Kieran said, “it’s good to get a feel for the place first.”

            “What about you?” Peter asked.

            “I did a scene earlier,” Kieran said, “I always come during the week, because I like when it’s less crowded, but I have work in the morning so I usually come earlier.”

            “And what do you do?” Peter asked.

            “I’m a tailor,” Kieran said. “You?”

            “Finance,” Peter said. Trevor huffed and Kieran looked at him, giving him a questioning look.

            “He’s being modest,” Trevor said in explanation. “He’s a junior analyst in investment banking.”

            Kieran raised an eyebrow. “That sounds pretty impressive. How’d you get there so quickly? Unless you’re older than you look.”

            “Nepotism,” Peter said.

            “That is not true,” Trevor said, “he’s just a genius.”

            “Now who’s exaggerating,” Peter said.

            “And what about you Trevor?”

            “Computers – IT,” he said.

            Trevor was quickly growing less nervous, even though the man was still startlingly attractive and sitting only inches from him. He could smell him too and he was definitely an alpha.

            They kept talking, and after about twenty minutes Kieran excused himself and said it was about time he had to leave.

            “I’ll be back again on Thursday though, probably next Monday too,” Kieran said, “If you wanted to talk some more again.” He gave them a smile that had just a glimmer of something that was a bit more predatory, and then he was off.

            They went back Thursday, early this time. After talking for another hour, Kieran went home with them.

           

 

 

 

            Another couple weeks and it became clear that they all wanted something more than a casual hookup. They went on a few dates, and that became a clear relationship, and then they started spending the night at each other’s places, usually Kieran at Peter and Trevor’s. They had been officially dating for only a month when Kieran found out about Trevor’s illness.

            They hadn’t brought it up. Trevor didn’t like talking about it for many reasons, and Peter wasn’t about to tell Kieran if Trevor wasn’t ready to himself. A couple weeks into their dating and Kieran started to notice something odd though.

            “Hey, I was thinking about making one of my mom’s recipes if you and Trevor wanted to come over tomorrow night,” Kieran said, talking to Peter on the phone while balancing some bags of groceries.

            “That sounds amazing but Trevor unfortunately has plans tomorrow,” Peter said regretfully. “He’s visiting a great-aunt. I’ve met her, trust me, not missing anything.”

            “Oh, well, do you want to come over then? Or I could come over there?” Peter hesitated, and Kieran rushed forward. “Oh, unless Trevor would be uncomfortable with that? We could also just, you know, eat dinner.”

            “I was actually just hoping to get to bed early tomorrow,” Peter said, “I’ve been working really late at the office lately.”

            “Oh, OK,” Kieran said, frowning.

            It started like that, with a couple of weak excuses for not hanging out, and while it had Kieran feeling off, he dismissed it. When they were together, both Peter and Trevor were nothing if not entirely affectionate. It was obvious they weren’t just blowing him off because they didn’t want to spend time with him.

            And then a week later, only a week after Kieran had spent Trevor’s heat with the two of them, Peter blew him off three days in a row. And it was Peter, because Trevor wasn’t answering his calls, just sending apologies in text messages, saying he wasn’t feeling well. Kieran offered to come over, to bring soup, movies, but Peter insisted that he didn’t.

            Afterwards, it was the same as always, and they went back to hanging out all the time, spending the nights at each other’s places. There was nothing to indicate that anything was wrong, and Kieran put it in the back of his mind again.

            And then Peter called him just as he was getting out of work, and his voice was frantic.

            “Hi, Kieran, are you – you’re out of work, right? You get out at four? Look, I can’t get out of the office until six, I – I tried but my dad – we’ve got this big investors meeting and I have to be there and I – I told him I needed the day off but he sprung this on me and –”

            “Hey, slow down,” Kieran said, “what’s wrong?”

            “It’s Trevor, he – he has this…” he trailed off for a second. “I just, I need a huge favor, it’s – I wouldn’t ask if I could reschedule it, and – God, he’s going to kill me, it just, it’s important, it’s really fucking important and he’s going to tell you it isn’t but it really, really is and I already called the hospital and tried to reschedule it but they couldn’t fit him in for three more weeks and –”

            “Wait, hospital? Trevor’s at the hospital?”

            “No, no, he’s – he’s at home, and he doesn’t know I’m stuck at work, but he should be all ready to go and –”

            “Peter, what is going on?” Kieran said.

            “Trevor needs a blood transfusion,” Peter said, “He really, really needs it because we already rescheduled once and if he doesn’t get it soon he’s going to get sick but he’s terrified of needles and he won’t go on his own.”

            Kieran took in a breath, taking that in. “OK,” he said, “so you want me to take him?”

            “Yes,” Peter said, “please, it – I really wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t this important and if there was someone else who could take him but the last time his brother went with him he –”

            “Hey, it’s alright,” Kieran said, “I don’t have any plans. I can take him, Peter, I don’t mind, really.”

            “Really? Oh, God, OK, good, that’s – thanks, I’ll – I’ll send you the name of the hospital, and his doctor, OK? It’s – it’s long, it takes like three hours, but hopefully I’ll be able to get there before it’s done, OK? And he has medicine to take, because he gets – I mean he gets really scared, it’s – it’s bad, and he just, he’ll need you to stay calm, OK, you’re not – you’re not afraid of needles are you?”

            “No,” Kieran said.

            “OK, great, then, yeah, he should have already taken his medicine but if he didn’t then make sure he takes two pills, and he can’t have more, even if he asks. And um, I haven’t told him yet that I can’t take him, and he’s going to kill me later for telling you.”

            “We can worry about that later,” Kieran said. “I’ll take him, I’ll take care of it, Peter, OK?”

            “OK, thanks, Kieran, I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

 

 

 

 

            So Kieran drove to Peter and Trevor’s apartment. He rang the doorbell. There was no answer. Kieran knocked on the door, and after a moment called Trevor’s name. A long moment later the door clicked open.

            Trevor looked awful. His eyes were red, he was very pale, and his hands were shaking. Kieran immediately frowned in concern. He smelled like fear and panic and a deep, sharp dread – the smell was so strong that Kieran immediately felt on edge and alert, his alpha side reacting to his omega in distress.

            “Hey,” he said, moving into the apartment. Trevor wiped a hand over his face. “Are you OK?”

            Trevor nodded shakily, not meeting his eyes.

            “Peter called me,” Kieran said. Trevor’s eyes snapped up. “Did he talk to you?” Trevor shook his head and Kieran took in a breath. “He said he got pulled into a meeting last minute,” Kieran said carefully. “That he really tried but he couldn’t get out of it, and he asked me to come over and take you to the hospital for your appointment.”

            Trevor went stiff. His face paled further.

            “No,” he said, “no, he can’t – he said he’d be home, I – I’ll call. I’ll call and reschedule. I’ll just – I’ll just do it later. It’s OK, you don’t have to, I’ll just –”

            “Hey, hey,” Kieran said gently, taking Trevor’s hand when he reached for his phone, than moving his hands up, over Trevor’s arms. “It’s alright. It’s OK.”

            Trevor shook his head, then wiped his hand across his face. “I – I can’t do this anyway. I’ll reschedule. I – I can’t.”

            “Peter said you get really nervous,” Kieran said carefully, “that you don’t like needles?”

            Trevor shuddered, he nodded shallowly, looking at the floor.

            “He said you have pills to take that help. Did you already take them? Two?”

            He nodded.

            “That’s good, are they helping at all yet?”

            Trevor shook his head, hands starting to shake harder.

            “OK, hopefully they’ll kick in soon then. Your appointment is at five right? I have my car, so it should only take about twenty minutes to get there. Do you want to sit down until we have to leave?”

            “I don’t – I don’t wanna go,” Trevor said, and he looked up to show tears in his eyes.

            “I know, Trev,” Kieran said, “but Peter made it sound really important. I promise I’ll stay with you the whole time, OK? Is there anything specific you want me to do to make it easier?”

            Trevor shook his head.

            “OK, then let’s just sit for a bit first now. Can you try to take some deep breaths? What do you usually do to help you calm down?”

            Kieran sat with him for another fifteen minutes, rubbing a hand over Trevor’s knee. He seemed to grow more calm though.

            “Pills starting to kick in?” he asked.

            Trevor nodded. He still looked nervous, but he had stopped shaking, was breathing better. They went out then, to the car. That was a little worse. Trevor got more nervous the closer they got, sitting in the seat beside him. When they got there Trevor picked at his seatbelt, not moving.

            “It’s gonna be OK,” Kieran said, squeezing his hand before getting out of the car. 

            They walked to the office building and Kieran had a million questions – why did Trevor need a blood transfusion, how long had this been going on, why was he so afraid of needles, why hadn’t they told him sooner – but he didn’t ask any of that. He focused on Trevor, on trying to comfort him and keep him calm. Now that they were actually at the hospital he was gripping Kieran’s hand tightly, and he kept looking at him, eyes darting all over the place. Kieran went up with him to sign in and then they sat down.

            When he was called he looked like he was ready to pass out. Kieran walked with him to the exam room, where a nurse instructed Trevor to undress from the waist up. That was followed by some monitors which stuck to his skin, and then the nurse set a bag of blood hanging on the IV stand.

            Kieran was sitting in a chair next to him, holding his hand. Trevor started trembling again.

            “OK, Trevor, could I see your arm?” the nurse said.

            But Trevor shuddered violently and shook his head. “I – I’m sorry,” he said, voice cracking. “I – I can’t.” He looked desperately at Kieran.

            “Hey, it’s alright,” Kieran said, leaning a little closer. “Here, why don’t we do this, come here.” Kieran moved out of the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed, then moving over and swinging his legs up. Trevor curled in next to him, hiding his face and suddenly crying, shaking his head.

            “It’s OK,” Kieran said. “Shh, it’s alright. I’m right here.”

            “I can’t do this, I can’t, please,” Trevor said. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t.”

            “It’s alright,” Kieran said, shocked at how terrified Trevor was, almost nauseated by the fear smell coming off him. It made him want to bundle Trevor up and get him as far away from there as possible. “You don’t need to apologize. It’s OK.” Kieran rubbed his back for another moment before gently saying, “Trev, do you think you could give the nurse your arm now?”

            Trevor shook his head violently.

            “I think you can do it,” Kieran said, “I know you can. Just let her touch, OK? She’ll let you know before she does anything else, OK?” Trevor shook his head again. “Come on, I know you can. She’s just going to hold your arm now, alright? That’s it, I promise.”

            Trevor whined, and Kieran carefully took one of his arms and gently guided it over. The nurse took it carefully and Trevor whimpered.

            “There, you’re doing so well,” Kieran said, “I’m so proud of you. It’s OK.”

            “This will just be cold now,” the nurse said, “I’m just wiping it down, OK? Is that alright, Trevor?”

            He whined again but nodded this time, never lifting his head from where it was pressed against Kieran.

            The nurse wiped it down. “Now I’m just tying it off. You’ll feel the band tight on your arm, but it won’t hurt, OK?”

            “Shh, it’s alright,” Kieran said when Trevor let out a sob.

            “I don’t want to, I can’t, please,” Trevor said.

            “It’s OK,” Kieran said softly. “It’ll be OK. I’ve got you.”

            “I wanna go home,” Trevor cried, “I – I can’t.”

            “You’re already almost there,” Kieran said. “Just one pinch now, OK? It’ll only hurt for a second, and then it’ll be all done.”

            “No, no I can’t, please,” Trevor said, “don’t.”

            He was shaking so badly, and the Kieran looked over to see the nurse with the needle.

            “OK, Trevor, big breath for me now, OK?”

            “No, no don’t, please don’t,” Trevor said frantically, and he pulled at his arm, looking up only to look around, panic stricken.

            “Hey, easy, easy, it’s OK,” Kieran said, grabbing Trevor’s arm so he didn’t rip it back. “Look at me, Trev, look at me.”

            Trevor turned, looking at him, tears across his face.

            “It’s OK,” Kieran said steadily. “You’re OK. We’re gonna get this over with for you, OK, Trev, and then it’ll be all done.”

            “No,” Trevor said, shaking his head, more tears falling.

            “It’s alright, just lie back down,” Kieran said, using his other hand to guide Trevor’s head back to his chest. “Just relax your arm now, there you go. You’re doing such a good job.” He made eye contact with the nurse, and then looked back at Trevor, who let out another sob. “Can you take a deep breath for me now, Trevor?”

            He did, and the nurse inserted the needle and Trevor yelped, and then broke into full body tremors, sobbing and trying to pull his arm back, but Kieran held it.

            “Easy, easy, it’s OK, it’s all done, all over,” Kieran said, trying to hold him still and comfort him at the same time. The nurse quickly taped the IV in place

            “All done, Trevor,” she said, “Just starting the bloodflow now. Hard part’s all done.”

            She let go of him, and Kieran did as well, to hold Trevor more securely instead. He kept crying against him for a while. He kept moving the arm that had the IV in it, and he wouldn’t stop shaking.

            “Shh, it’s alright, it’s all done,” Kieran said, “you did so well. It’s all over.”

            “I wannit out,” Trevor said thickly. “I can feel it, I h-hate it, I wannit out.”

            “Shh, I’m sorry, Trev,” Kieran said, “it’s OK though. You’re OK.”

            Eventually he quieted down, but not for some time, and even then he was obviously still scared and very shaky. He had just started to breathe normally again when Peter ran in.

            “Trevie, I’m so sorry, baby, I’m here now,” he said, still in his suit from work, tie haphazardly loosened, out of breath. He was on Trevor’s other side, up on the bed in a second, kissing his forehead and hugging him, touching his face. “I love you, I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here, how are you doing?”

            “I wannit out,” he said thickly again, and he pressed his face against Peter’s chest for a moment, before settling more evenly between the two of them. He reached out and took Kieran’s hand, and then moved and leaned more firmly against Peter.

            “I know baby, but hey, you’re already almost halfway done,” Peter said. “Want me to find a movie? Or we can look at some funny videos?”

            “I just wanna sit,” he said.

            “OK,” Peter said, kissing his forehead again. “We can do that too. We can definitely do that too.”

            It was only about a half an hour later that Trevor started to grow agitated again. He kept picking at the IV line, and he wouldn’t lie still.

            “Here, let me see your hand, Trev,” Peter said, and Trevor gave it to him. Peter rubbed gently at his arm right under where the IV was. “That better?”

            Trevor shook his head, reaching for it again and pressing at it, making a noise in his throat.

            “Careful, Trev, you don’t want to dislodge it,” Peter said, “Come on, let’s just leave it alone, OK?” He took a blanket that was there and brought it over Trevor’s arm, so he couldn’t see it anymore. Trevor shifted again, making a distressed noise. A minute later and he started to cry again.

            “Shh, it’s alright,” Kieran said, running his fingers through Trevor’s hair. “Why don’t we try watching some TV or a movie.”

            Trevor shook his head. “I wanna go home,” he said, voice cracking. He turned to Peter. “Please, I – please, can you ask them? Can you ask them if I can be done now?”

            “You’ve still got a little while left, Trevie,” Peter said.

            “I know but – but it’s already been so long, it – can’t I be done now?”

            “We have to stay the whole time, Trev,” Peter said. “But it’s alright – it’s almost over.”

            “I wanna go home now,” Trev said, “I want it out, Peter, please.”

            “I know, baby, but we have to stay,” Peter said, giving his hand a squeeze.

            Trevor let out a sob. He was starting to shake again. “Please, please, I wanna go home. I’ll come back – I’ll – I’ll finish it another day.”

            “Trevie, you know that’s not a good idea,” Peter said. “Come here, Kieran’s gonna set up a show to watch, OK? We’ll just watch a show for a bit and then it’ll all be done soon.”

            Trevor continued to cry and Peter tried to comfort him while Kieran got a TV show playing on his phone. Eventually Trevor quieted again, watching the show distractedly, still squirming and rubbing at his arm where the IV was.

            By the time it was finally over and they left Trevor was exhausted. He fell asleep in the car on the way home, and then on the couch again when they got there.

 

 

 

 

 

            “Trevor has secondary heat syndrome,” Peter said with a grimace. “It puts a lot of strain on his liver and kidneys, so he has to get regular blood tests to make sure everything is OK, and if it’s not he gets a blood transfusion. It's been about a year since his last one. Hopefully it will be another year before he needs another.”

            “It has to do with his heat?” Kieran asked.

            Peter sighed. Trevor was in bed, and once he’d fallen asleep Peter and Kieran had slipped out.

            “He gets two heats,” Peter said, “The first one is normal, that’s what you were there for, lasts five days, and then about a week afterwards he gets a second heat – it usually only lasts three days but he’s less horny and more sick – the kidney and liver problems are a side effect of the actual disease. Basically, his body is always geared up – he has a super high sex drive and a really fast metabolism. It also causes anxiety and ADHD – and sometimes problems with other organs, because everything is working harder, going faster, than for most people – for Trevor, his liver and his kidneys.”

            “So he just has to have blood transfusions every once in a while, though?” Kieran said, frowning. “Is everything else alright?”

            Peter winced. “He’s on a lot of medications for it… it causes some problems with his heats. His… his doctors are pretty sure that eventually his kidneys will fail,” he said softly, “But probably not for another twenty years at least, and both his brother and his sister are matches, and definitely willing to donate.”

            Kieran ran a hand through his hair. “That’s… that’s a lot to take in.”

            “He doesn’t like to talk about it,” Peter said, “we didn’t mean to hide it from you, he just… he really doesn’t like to talk about it, and I didn’t want to bring it up before he was ready. I only found out because his sister showed up after he skipped three appointments in a row.”

            “And did something happen, to make him so afraid?” Kieran asked.

            Peter shrugged. “He started having health issues when he was young, before his first heat, and they didn’t know what was wrong. It’s rare, so they weren’t looking for it at first, and they did a lot of tests. According to his sister there was never any one specific traumatic experience, but he’s been afraid of needles since he was a little kid – it got worse as he got older.”

            “That’s awful,” Kieran said

            Peter gave him a tight smile. “It sucks,” he said.

            The door opened then, and Trevor came out slowly. He looked lost and so young. He came up to Peter, who was closer, and Peter wrapped his arms around him.

            “Can I… can we do a scene?” he said quietly, mumbled against Peter so that Kieran almost didn’t hear.

            “Are you sure you don’t want to just sleep some more?” Peter asked. It was only around eight o’clock, and he’d taken a long nap, but he had been exhausted after the procedure.

            Trevor shook his head. “Please?”

            “Yeah, baby, of course,” Peter said. “What do you want to do?”

            “I don’t care,” Trevor said, “just… something soft?”

            “OK Trevie,” Peter said. “Go get undressed for me first.”

            Trevor went back to their room to get undressed and put his clothes away.

            “Anything I should know for scenes after his procedures?” Kieran asked.

            “Just nothing too intense,” Peter said, “Nothing more than mildly painful. Lots of contact – I don’t leave him alone. I’m gonna have him kneel for a little while first – that usually helps.”

            Trevor came back out, naked now.

            “Go get your pillow and kneel by the couch,” Peter said. He went into the kitchen then, and started shuffling through the cabinets. Kieran watched for a second, before going to the couch and sitting down. Trevor was kneeling facing the couch, right next to him, eyes lowered submissively. Kieran started playing with his hair and Trevor leaned into the contact minutely. Peter came back with some crackers and sat on the other side of Trevor. He took a bite of cracker and then placed the other half in front of Trevor’s mouth. Trevor’s eyes raised questioningly for a second before he took the piece of cracker.

            They sat like that for a while, Peter feeding Trevor pieces of crackers while Kieran played with his hair.

            “Good boy,” Peter said when they’d finished the roll of crackers.

“Come sit up here now.”

            Trevor went up onto the couch and Peter hugged him towards his chest.

            “Spread your legs, pet,” Peter said.

            Trevor moved his legs apart. He wasn’t hard yet. Peter started playing with his nipples though, and Trevor closed his eyes, his breathing changing noticeably. Kieran took his limp cock in hand and started rubbing just under the head.

            Trevor got hard quickly. Kieran kept his touches teasing though, while Peter started to torment his nipples a bit more, adding pinches and using his nails to rake lightly over them, causing Trevor to whimper and flinch. When it had been a bit Kieran stopped and Trevor whined and looked pleadingly at him.

            “You’re not coming tonight, pet,” Kieran said.

            Trevor’s expression grew more pleading and he whined again. “Please, sir.”

            “No,” Kieran said, petting his thighs instead.

            Trevor let out a very unhappy huff. “But – sir, please.”

            “Do you need a punishment?”

            “No, sir,” Trevor said, eyes going down.

            “Hm, I think you might,” Peter said.

            Trevor looked up at him, a betrayed look on his face. Peter grinned.

            “I did have to tell him no three times,” Kieran said. “But he has been such a good boy today otherwise.”

            “I think he needs a spanking. Go over Kieran’s lap, pet,” Peter said.

            Trevor whined but moved. Kieran started spanking him, keeping his hits light. Trevor gasped with each one and Kieran could feel his erection against his thigh. He knew this kind of spanking did more to arouse Trevor than actually punish him. He stopped when Trevor’s ass was an even red and his gasps turned shaky.

            “Good boy, we’re all done,” Kieran said, rubbing Trevor’s ass for another moment before helping him sit up. Trevor curled against him.

            “I think it’s time to go to sleep, pet,” Kieran said.


	2. Stress and Sickness

            Trevor had a blood test a week after the transfusion. His doctor called Kieran with the results. Trevor’s levels had gone up with the blood transfusion, but instead of stabilizing there, his body taking over, they had already started to decline again. He was going to need another blood transfusion in a week. They wanted an MRI and an ultrasound. They’d up his medication again, and take a blood test a week after the next transfusion to see if things improved.

            Trevor had a panic attack when Kieran told him. He was anxious and miserable the whole week afterwards, leading up to the blood transfusion. The MRI and ultrasound were both OK – Trevor hated them and they still made him nervous but it wasn’t the same panicked response as he had to needles. The MRI and ultrasound didn’t discover anything new. There were no signs of tumors, no new abnormalities.

            It was a couple days after the next blood transfusion when Kieran got a text from Peter while he was at work.

_Trev had to go home I’m going to try to leave early_

            Kieran frowned. Trevor should be feeling better after the blood transfusion, not worse. When his blood levels got bad he started feeling tired and achy, but that went away when he had a blood transfusion.

 _What happened? Is he upset or sick?_ Kieran typed back.

_Sick_

Kieran really couldn’t leave early – he was the only tailor at the shop today and he knew Jessica, who normally covered for him when he couldn’t come in, was out of town. When he got out at four he hurried home.

            The living room and kitchen of the apartment was empty, the lights off. He put down his keys and his bag and went to the bedroom. Trevor was curled up under the blankets. Peter wasn’t there, so Kieran assumed he hadn’t been able to leave early. Kieran sat down on the bed and put his hand over Trevor’s hair gently. Trevor made a noise in his throat but didn’t open his eyes.

            “Hey, Trev,” Kieran said.

            Trevor made another noise, but still didn’t open his eyes.

            “Peter told me you were feeling sick,” Kieran said.

            “It’s the stupid pills,” Trevor mumbled.

            “Did you go up on the dose today?” Kieran asked.

            Trevor made a noise of confirmation. He couldn’t increase the dose too fast or he’d get sick from them. Kieran hadn’t realized that it had been the two weeks he was supposed to wait before increasing the dose again. Even with going slowly they could cause bad side effects.

            “What’s wrong?” Kieran asked.

            “Everything’s spinning,” Trevor said, “Stomach hurts. Head hurts. Stupid fucking pills.”

            “I’m sorry, baby,” Kieran said. “Do you need me to call your doctor?”

            Trevor shook his head minutely. “Should go away in a couple days.”

            “Maybe he could give you something to help for now though,” Kieran said. “Did you take some ibuprofen?”

            “Mmhm.”

            Kieran sat with him for a little while, just petting his hair and rubbing his back. Peter got back around five thirty. He switched with Kieran and Kieran went to make dinner. He had been planning on chicken but cooked some instant soup for Trevor. He ate very little of it. Peter only picked at his.

            The next morning Trevor wasn’t feeling much better. His pills were aligned neatly on the dresser, and he walked over to them with disdain. He called in sick to work. Kieran and Peter both had to go in, although Peter said he could get home early and work from home for the rest of the day.

            It took another couple days for Trevor to feel better, although the dizziness continued to be a problem. Trevor had another blood test. His levels were still not stabilized, but it was better than the previous one. His doctor said he didn’t need another blood transfusion yet but he needed to come in again in a week for another blood test to see how he was doing. He prescribed another medication to counteract the dizziness because they simply couldn’t lower the dose of his kidney medication. Only a couple hours after they went in, Trevor’s doctor called Kieran.

            “With any other patient I would already have ordered a kidney biopsy,” he said. “I know that would be very difficult for Trevor, but if his levels don’t stabilize or at least continue to improve in the next couple weeks then we’re going to need one. I didn’t want to tell him yet, in case it’s not necessary, but you should know in case there’s anything his psychiatrist can prescribe to help.”

            It had a weight settling in Kieran’s stomach. Trevor would not react well if he had to have a biopsy. Kieran didn’t tell Trevor yet, though he hated the idea of keeping his health information from him. Trevor’s doctor was right though, there was no need to worry him if it didn’t end up being necessary.

            Anyway, Kieran had a more pressing problem at the moment. When he went with Trevor to meet his doctor, the doctor had recommended, not for the first time, that Trevor see a heat specialist. Except this time he’d essentially said that it was mandatory. Trevor’s levels weren’t stabilizing, and because the problems with his kidneys and liver were results of secondary heat syndrome, sometimes organ problems could be mitigated by different heat strategies. Trevor was not exactly receptive to the idea.

            “I’m not seeing a fucking omi-perv doctor,” Trevor said. [Omi-perv as in omega pervert- a term I made up that is supposed to be negative slang for a heat specialist]

            Kieran sighed. “Trevor –”

            “I’m not talking about it Kieran,” Trevor said, walking past him into the kitchen.

            “Trev, they’ve been trying to get you to see one for _years_ ,” Peter said.

            “Yeah, and I’ve been just fine until now,” Trevor said. He sat down at the kitchen island, arms crossed in front of him, scowling.

            “It could mean fewer blood transfusions – fewer blood tests,” Peter said.

            “It’s not going to – my levels are getting better anyway just with the medication – it’s fine.”

            “How about we just go and _talk_ to one,” Kieran said. “No exam, no samples, let’s just talk and see if they have any suggestions.”

            “Not fucking happening.”

            “Trevor,” Kieran said, a little harder this time.

            Trevor looked away, still with his arms crossed and slightly hunched. It was a defensive posture, Kieran realized. He was scared, and probably embarrassed, and hiding it with anger.

            “I can talk with my omega health doctor,” Trevor said, “that’s enough.”

            “I’m going to make an appointment with a heat specialist,” Kieran said steadily, “you can help me pick one out who would make you feel most comfortable, or I’ll pick one for you. You can go with Peter or you can go with me, whichever would make you more comfortable, and I’ll schedule the appointment just to _talk_.”

            “You can’t make me go,” Trevor said, despite the fact that he knew he sounded like a child.

            “Trevor,” Kieran said, “this is a warning.”

            “Why can’t I just see my omega health doctor?” Trevor said.

            “Because a heat specialist will know more about secondary heat syndrome and be able to help you more,” Peter said. “Trev, you’ve been putting this off forever. I know you haven’t seen one since you were a kid.”

            Kieran paused. His tone softened. “Trevor, did something happen with a different heat specialist?”

            “No,” Trevor said, looking uncomfortable. “They just – they talk to you like you’re stupid like – like I can’t handle myself because I’m an omega and I just _need_ an alpha and then they try to tell you how to have sex and when and how many times and they don’t care what you want or what you don’t want and –”

            “Trev,” Kieran said, frowning and taking a couple steps closer. “It sounds like something did happen with a different heat specialist.”

            Trevor flushed. “No they didn’t – not like that. They didn’t – you know, they didn’t do anything that my omega health doctor wouldn’t do, they just – they didn’t care what I wanted, like I just – like I’m just this horny child that has to be controlled and if I don’t want to do something than that’s just because I’m being _difficult_ and all omegas are difficult and –”

            “Trevor we wouldn’t make you see someone like that,” Kieran said. “We’ll find you someone good and if they start talking like that we’ll leave.”

            “They’re all like that,” Trevor said.

            “Trev you’ve only seen one,” Peter said flatly. “They’re not all like that.”

            “You were young when you went too, right?” Kieran said. “It doesn’t make it OK but they probably did see you as a child because you were a child.”

            “I was fourteen the last time,” Trevor said, “It’s not like I was six.”

            “We’ll find you a good one,” Kieran said.

 

 

            Kieran found one. Trevor refused to help look, and maintained that he wasn’t going. Kieran chose a doctor who was an omega, hoping Trevor might be more receptive to that. She had great reviews, and Trevor’s doctor had recommended her. He made an appointment but they weren’t able to get in for a couple weeks.

            Trevor had another blood test. It wasn’t good but it wasn’t terrible. His doctor said he could wait another two weeks before he needed another test. Trevor was happy about that, but it still wasn’t ideal. Before he’d started having problems, he’d only been getting a blood test once a month. Either way it was nice to have a couple weeks break where Trevor didn’t have any appointments and wasn’t increasing medications or feeling sick from his kidney disease.

            It was the end of the quarter, however, which meant that Peter was very busy. He often stayed late at the firm, but it was always worse at the end of each quarter. They had a home office as well, and often Peter would come home just to hole up in there.

            When Kieran first started dating them and it reached the end of a quarter, Peter had come home for the third day in a row after Kieran and Trevor had eaten dinner to refuse the leftovers that Kieran had saved, telling him he’d eaten at work. Trevor had frowned, made up a plate anyway, and then brought it into the office where Peter had gone. He’d come back out with the same plate, untouched, and then proceeded to take a yogurt out of the fridge and toast a piece of bread, before bringing that back in. Kieran gave him a questioning look when he came back.

            Trevor hesitated, and then looked back at him. “Sometimes Peter doesn’t eat,” Trevor said slowly.

            It took Kieran a couple more months to find out what Trevor had really meant by that. When Trevor and Peter had met Peter had a full blown and rather alarming eating disorder. He’d gotten better, but it threatened to come back when Peter was stressed. When he was stressed he didn’t get hungry, and if he was busy then it was easy to skip meals, and once he got into the habit of not eating very much it was hard for him to stop.

            So Kieran and Trevor were always careful when Peter got very busy, even if Peter wasn’t. At first it had made Kieran very tense whenever it reached the end of the quarter or Peter had a big meeting or project due, but now he felt calmer about it. He knew what not to say and what things he could do that would help best – what foods to cook and how to spot Peter’s easy, almost automatic lies about what he’d eaten.

            It was the middle of March, the very beginning of Peter’s busy period, and Trevor was having his second heat, which meant he was staying home. His second heat he mostly felt sick, and tended to fall into subspace more easily, but he didn’t get extra horny the way he did during his normal heat. It was the third and last day of it, so he was starting to feel a bit better. He was lying on the couch watching TV while Peter and Kieran got ready.

            “You’re up early,” Kieran said as Peter came out of the bedroom, still tying his tie.

            “8 o’clock meeting,” Peter said. He grabbed his bag but Kieran stopped him before he could go out the door.

            “Lunch,” he said, holding up the Tupperware container he’d packed. Peter took it and shoved it in his bag. “Not yet,” Kieran said as Peter went to leave. Peter stopped and gave him an impatient look. “Water and breakfast,” Kieran said, handing Peter a water bottle and a protein bar.”

            “Thanks,” Peter said, throwing the bottle into his back and starting to unwrap the protein bar.

            “If you want to wait fifteen minutes I can give you a ride there,” Kieran said.

            “I’ve gotta get there in time to catch Amber before the meeting,” Peter said, looking at his watch. “Thanks though. Love you both, bye!”

            Kieran finished cooking eggs and brought a plate over to Trevor. He was just finishing his own when his phone rang. It was his sister.

            “May is sick,” she said.

            Kieran sighed, was already thinking about who was working the shop today before his sister even finished asking if he could watch her. May was his niece, a six year old beta who he loved absolutely. His sister was a single omega, and Kieran often babysat for her.

            “We don’t have another tailor on,” Kieran said. “I don’t think I can take the day off. Is there anyway you can call in?”

            “I just got back from my heat leave and the manager is mad because I took an extra day and I’m afraid they’ll fire me if I miss too many more days, shit Kieran, should I just send her in anyway? She’s not that sick but she has a fever and I don’t know what else to do, Colby said he can’t take her and –”

            “Alright, slow down, Anna, we’ll figure it out. Don’t send her to school,” Kieran said. “Trevor’s home but he’s sick. I’ll ask him if he’s feeling well enough to have her.” He put the phone away from his ear and looked over, about to ask, but Trevor was already sitting up.

            “Anna needs someone to watch May?” Trevor said.

            Kieran nodded. “She’s sick. But we can figure something else out if you don’t think –”

            “I can watch her,” Trevor said. “It’s fine.”

            “OK, that’s great. Thanks.” He told his sister.

            “Oh my God, thank you so much, tell Trevor thank you so much. Can you pick her up? I’m gonna be late if I take the bus over there.”

            Kieran sighed and looked at the clock. “Yeah I can pick her up.”

 

 

 

 

            Despite having a fever and using up at least one box of tissues, May was not any less energetic than usual. Kieran had wrapped her in a blanket, taken out the cold medicine and put it on the counter, and made sure they still had peanut butter and jelly before leaving. And then it had begun.

            “Why are you sick?” May said, peering at Trevor with wide blue eyes.

            “I get sick every month,” Trevor said.

            “Like mommy?”

            “No, a little different,” Trevor said.

            “I’m sick because Joey was sick and now I am,” May said. She had a bright pink backpack that she had put toys in before coming over. She pulled out paper and crayons and started drawing at the coffee table in the living room, sitting on the floor. “Will you play Princess and Dragon with me?”

            Trevor smiled. “I think I’m too sick for princess and dragon.”

            “Well you can be the princess and I’ll be the dragon,” she said. “Is Uncle Peter going home soon? We can play Princess and Dragon and Knight.”

            “Uncle Peter has to work,” Trevor said.

            “Here, I brought my crown,” she said, fishing through her bag. “Now you can be the Princess.” She put a tiara on Trevor’s head and Trevor laughed. “Now I’m the dragon and I’ll hunt knights that come to rescue you – rarrr!”

            She then proceeded to jump around the living room, hunting knights.

 

 

 

 

            When Trevor and Peter had first met May, she had taken an instant adoration of them. She especially liked Peter, which absolutely bewildered him and which both Trevor and Kieran found hilarious. Peter had had no idea how to interact with children, not that May noticed at all. She simply informed him of his role in her games and connived her way into getting him to give her extra ice cream and cookies.

            She ended up staying past dinner because she usually went to an afterschool program while Anna was still at work. Kieran was making dinner and May was playing with toy racecars with Trevor when Peter came in, looking exhausted.

            “Uncle Peter!” May said, quickly running over and throwing her arms around his legs.

            “Hi May,” Peter said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

            “I’m sick,” she said, “Mommy said I can’t go to school sniffly so I stayed with Uncle Trevor – come play racecars with us!”

            She took his hand and tugged him towards the living room.

            “I’m not sure I can play,” Peter said, “I still have some work to do.”

            “No, work is at work, home is playtime,” May said, unphased.

            Peter laughed. “I have to work at home sometimes too.”

            “Well that’s dumb – we’re playing instead. Here, you be the purple one. I’m the red and Trevor’s the blue.”

            Peter acquiesced and played until dinner was ready. He tried to sneak away then but May took his hand once again and led him to the table. He sat and picked at his food while everyone ate, looking tired and mostly staring at the table.

            “Uncle Peter if you don’t eat your dinner you won’t get dessert,” May said.

            Peter smiled. “I don’t really want desert tonight.”

            May looked scandalized. “You don’t want _dessert_?” Peter laughed and May turned to Kieran. “Uncle Kieran, what do you have for dessert?”

            “We have watermelon,” Kieran said.

            “That is _not_ a dessert.”

            “Well, we do have some cookies but you’ll have to pry them away from Trevor.”

            May turned to Trevor. “Uncle Trevor, you’re my favoritest uncle. And I know I’m your favoritest too.”

            “Not happening,” Trevor said, “those are my cookies. I only have two left.”

            “One for me and one for you,” May said, throwing up her hands.

            Trevor laughed. “Well, only because I’m your favoritest.”

 

 

 

            After Anna had picked up May Peter had holed up in the office again. It was eleven at night when Kieran went into it.

            Peter was clicking away at his laptop, some spreadsheets out in front of him. Kieran went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

            “It’s getting late,” he said. “Are you near finishing?”

            Peter shook his head. “Have a meeting tomorrow this has to be done for.”

            “Can it wait until morning?” Kieran said. “You look exhausted, Peter. You need some sleep, babe.”

            Peter let out a long breath. “I won’t have enough time tomorrow. I’ve gotta finish it tonight.” He turned in his chair and leaned his head against Kieran’s stomach. Kieran’s hand slid to his back instead.

            “Hey, I’m here,” Kieran said, and Peter let out another shaky breath.

            “I’m so tired,” he said.

            “Can whatever you’re working on be done enough for tomorrow?” Kieran asked. “Can you reschedule the meeting?”

            Peter shook his head and groaned.

            “Can I get you a yogurt? I can put some walnuts in it – that should give you some energy,” Kieran said.

            “Can you get me another coffee?”

            “You’re already shaking, babe,” Kieran said, his other hand going over one of Peter’s, which had a slight tremor. His hands always started shaking when he had too much coffee. “Yogurt will do more for you.”

            “OK,” Peter said with another sigh.

            Kieran got him the yogurt and said goodnight to him before joining Trevor in bed. He didn’t know when Peter came in to sleep. Kieran was a heavy sleeper. It was Peter who woke up at everything.

            The next day was the same – Peter was up early, going in to the office almost an hour before Trevor. He came home late, even later than normal, and looked even worse. He shut himself in the office. He wouldn’t eat anything, not even when Kieran brought him a yogurt and left it on his desk.

            By Friday he was at a breaking point, exhausted and malnourished and ready to crack. He got back late again, and Kieran said that maybe they could have a nice lazy morning the next day and then go get dinner together or maybe go to the club at night.

            “I have to go into the office,” Peter said.

            “No,” Kieran said.

            Peter blinked at him. “No – I have to Kieran.”

            “Do you have any meetings?”

            “No, but I –”

            “Then no,” Kieran said. “You need a day off, Peter. You’ve been running yourself ragged all week. You need a day to sleep in and relax. You can go in on Sunday if you really have to but tomorrow you are not working.”

            They compromised with Peter spending a few hours working at home, but Kieran wouldn’t let him set an alarm for the morning and Peter slept a whole twelve hours. Kieran made breakfast and Peter ate a little bit, and then he worked for a while. He came out looking tired again.

            He walked up to Kieran and leaned his forehead against Kieran’s shoulder.

            “I want to do a scene,” he said. “A hard one.”

            “You need to eat something first,” Kieran said, “if we’re gonna do that.”

            Peter agreed and Kieran made him a sandwich. They went to the bedroom.

            When they had gotten the apartment together, Kieran had bought a home gym pullup bar that attached to the doorframe. They used it almost exclusively for scenes.

            Peter stripped out of his clothing and Kieran tied his wrists to the bar, using padded cuffs and soft rope. He attached a spreader bar to Peter’s ankles. Trevor took off his clothing as well and sat on the bed. Kieran told him to open himself up and put the vibrating plug inside himself while Kieran got Peter ready. Once Trevor had done that Kieran tied Trevor’s hands to the headboard, and set the plug on low.

            Kieran started with a soft flogger, just to warm Peter up.

            “More, please,” Peter said, and he sounded desperate.

            “I’m getting there, baby, don’t worry,” Kieran said. He moved up to another flogger. This one wasn’t very heavy but it stung more. Peter gasped when Kieran used it.

            “More,” he said again.

            Kieran kept it up for a while. Peter’s breathing got a bit more labored. Kieran took out the heavy flogger after that.

            “Baby, tell me what you say if you need to stop,” Kieran said.

            “Red,” Peter said. He was already starting to sound out of it, and his eyes were half closed. “I want it, please.”

            He was hard, and Kieran knew he’d stay hard right up until he reached the point where he’d use his safeword.

            Kieran turned Trevor’s vibrator up before going back and starting the flogging. He landed the hits down Peter’s back but focused more on his ass and thighs. He had to be more careful with the heavy flogger.

            Peter started gasping with each hit, a mix of arousal and pain. Kieran kept going until Peter was near crying, his eyes watering and flinching from every hit, letting out cries at each one. He stopped and touched Peter’s sides, gently ran his hand over Peter’s ass.

            “Want the cane,” Peter mumbled.

            “You sure, baby?”

            “Yeah, I wannit. Please.”

            Kieran went and got the cane. He again turned Trevor’s vibrator up and Trevor gasped, clenching.

            “Sir – I – please.”

            “You don’t have permission to cum,” Kieran said and Trevor whimpered. He went back to Peter, once again asked him to give his safeword. Then he started with the cane.

            It wasn’t thin, but it was also flexible, and packed a sting. Kieran used it carefully, because if he didn’t it could break skin, and while Peter occasionally asked him to do just that – to cane him until the welts bled – now was not one of those times. Peter needed time to recover from that type of play, and he would have to sit this week.

            Peter yelled at the first hit. By the fifth he sobbed, but he was still moaning in between them. Kieran gave him fifteen before he stopped. He ran a hand over Peter’s ass and despite the gentle touch Peter flinched away. There were neat red welts across his ass and the top of his thighs.

            “I think five more,” Kieran said and Peter shuddered. “One right here,” he said, and traced a finger over the top of his thighs, between two marks, “One here.” His finger traced over the top of his ass instead. “And three right here.” He pressed right at the curve of Peter’s ass, just over the top of his thighs, where he was most sensitive. Peter whimpered and shook his head.

            “What’s your color, baby.”

            “Green, sir,” Peter said brokenly.

            “Then I think that’s exactly where you’ll get them.” Peter whimpered again.

            Kieran gave him the five hits. The last three were accompanied by a lot of crying and then Kieran put the cane down and started undoing the knotwork, praising Peter the entire time.

            “Please fuck me,” Peter said once he was down, being led over to the bed by Kieran, “please, I want you to fuck me.”

            “Whatever you want, baby,” Kieran said, grabbing the lube. Peter lay down on his back, and whined when his ass hit the bed.

            “Ah, hurts,” he said.

            “You wanna lie on your stomach, baby?” Kieran asked, but Peter shook his head.

            Peter came while Kieran fucked him and Kieran finished quickly after that before jerking Trevor off. He cleaned them off and then came back with water and some lotion.

            Peter already looked half asleep when Kieran forced him to drink some water. He was still in subspace when Kieran started rubbing lotion into his skin. Despite the cooling lotion and Kieran’s light touch it was enough to make Peter flinch and whine.

            “I know baby, but it’s gonna make it feel better in a little bit,” Kieran said. When he was finished Kieran went to put away the lotion. When he came back both Peter and Trevor were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you leave a comment it would totally make my day :)


End file.
